Tyler Navarro
|-|Unmorphed= |-|Red Ranger= |-|Dino Super Drive= |-|Tyranno Human= |-|T-Rex Super Charge= |-|Combos= From Left to Right: Tri-Stego, Tri-Ankylo, Ankylo-Pachy, Para-Raptor, Stego-Spino Summary Tyler Navarro is the main character and Red Ranger of Power Rangers: Dino Charge and its sequel series Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge. On a quest to find the whereabouts of his missing father, Tyler eventually came across the Red Energem, an immensely powerful object from years past. During his journey, Tyler meets up with Shelby, Riley, Chase, Kendall and Koda, who are, or will become the Power Rangers. Protecting the world from the evil Master Sledge, Tyler quickly proved himself to be a skillful martial artist and a wonderful leader. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B | At least 5-A, likely far higher | At least 5-A, likely far higher | At least 5-A, likely far higher. Higher with Victory Maximum Final Strike. Much higher with various combos. Name: Tyler Navarro Origin: Power Rangers: Dino Charge Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human. Red Ranger. Waiter. Explorer. Archaeologist. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Mastery over Swords, Gauntlets and Blasters, Can Summon Zords, Explosion Causation, Can Trigger Volcanic Eruptions, Can increase his strength considerably with various enhancements Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Capable of matching and even defeating the weaker members of Sledges Crew, including monsters who should be far above Ice Age, who could "freeze the planet"), possibly Planet level (Comparable to Riley and Ivan, both of which could briefly clash with Fury, one of Sledges Generals who are on par, if not superior to aliens who at the very least are capable of destroying planets) | At least Large Planet level (Has the strength to completely destroy Fury, who should be far stronger than Poisandra and Curio, both of whom tanked the destruction of Sledges ship at point blank range. Defeated Meteor and shattered his "Planetary Destruction" attack), possibly far higher (His power source transcends space and time) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Should be comparable to other Dino Super Charge Rangers, who could seriously contend with Fury and Sledge in their peak, the latter of which completely stomped Lord Arcanon, who obliterated Sentai 6. On par with Ivan, who was a match for Fury and should be somewhat superior to Riley, who parried a blow from Doomwing) | At least Large Planet level (Far stronger than his previous form and should be far above his fellow Rangers, which includes Dino Charge Black Ranger Chase, who could injure Sledge in his prime), likely far higher (Defeated Badussa, who openly brags about his destruction of the Kyoryuger Galaxy. Comparable; if not superior to Sledges Crew, which were said to have destroyed entire galaxies in the past, a statement confirmed by Sledge himself. Should be comparable to Heckyl, whose power clashed against the Purple Energem and was said to have destroyed many galaxies in the past). Even Higher with Victory Maximum Final Strike (The attack was said to be able to defeat Heckyl once and for all). Higher with various combos (Effectively adds the strength of other Rangers unto his own, as well as gaining their powers) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Koda and Kendall, who reacted to the flight of Leisure) | Massively FTL (Faster than most of Sledges crew) | Massively FTL (Regularly fights with the likes of Fury and Singe, both of which are high-ranking generals who should outclass Leisure) | Massively FTL, likely higher (Fought and defeated multiple enemies who destroyed galaxies, implying some form of intergalactic travel, though its unknown whether they did this with ships or their own power) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (With the aid of Shelby and Ivan, he lifted several stone tablets. Threw a car into the air) | Unknown (Physical pressure is applied unto him and other Rangers while their Megazord is being overpowered by strong monsters, though it's not known how much force Tyler is resisting during this) | Class T (Overpowered a planet-busting asteroid) | At least Class T Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class (Can injure and stagger many alien monsters, many of which outclass Ice Age by a considerable margin. Can match Fury in brief bouts) | At least Large Planet Class (Utterly stomped and obliterated Ice Age and other monsters on his level, and others above his level, with no effort. Destroyed supposedly planet-destroying Meteors in a single punch. Can destroy Fury with physical strength alone) | At least Large Planet Class, possibly far higher (Defeated the likes of Badussa, Deathwing, Fury and other enemies on this level) | At least Large Planet Class, likely far higher (Staggered Sledge with a good kick) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Can take a few hits from most of Sledges henchmen, but can get overwhelmed rather easily) | At least Large Planet level (Tanked hits from Ice Age, Bones, Spellbinder, Golddiger and several other members of Sledges crew) | At least Large Planet level, possibly far higher (Matched Fury, Singe and Doomwing multiple times and survived every encounter with them) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Tanked hits from Sledge, who claimed he destroyed galaxies in the past, as a casual act) Stamina: Superhuman. Can explore and fight monsters for many hours with out much sign of tiring. Range: Standard Melee Range by himself, Extended Melee Range with his Dino Saber and many of his T-Rex Super Charge modes. Several meters for his blasters and many of his finishing attacks. Standard Equipment: As a Power Ranger, Tyler has access to a large arsenal of varied weapons, armors and other tools. These pieces of equipment include: *'Dino Charger:' A rather powerful tool in combat. While this item can't be used as a direct attack the different chargers can be used to either summon various Zords in combat or gain powers and/or new pieces of gear to use in battle. **'Dino Cycle Charger:' Summons a dinocycle, which is a faster alternative than walking. **'Dino Armor X Charger:' One of the most consistent Dino Chargers to be used by the Rangers. This charger conjures up an additional piece of armor. **'T-Rex Super Charger:' This Dino Charger allows Tyler to access his T-Rex Super Charge mode, which greatly enhanced his abilities in nearly every regard. Additionally, this mode allows Tyler to augment his Ranger Armor even more by gaining powers from various Zords to add to his own. *'Dino Saber:' The Dino Saber is the Rangers primary tool for melee combat when they're not relying on hand-to-hand martial arts. The Saber is remarkably powerful, being able to match that of Slides sword and mortally wound high ranking generals. Additionally, the Saber can be powered up with Dino Chargers to release a powerful slash that almost always finishes off the enemy. *'Dino Blaster:' A rather powerful weapon, the Dino Blaster is a handgun-like-laser that shoots small, but surprisingly damaging blast that can hurt even generals. *'T-Rex Smasher:' An immensely powerful hammer-like add-on that increases Tylers strength considerably. This weapon was strong enough to easily shatter asteroids and even injure Sledge. Intelligence: Tyler is simple-minded and somewhat dimwitted, so much so that Koda is occasionally depicted as the more "able" of the two intellectually. This is shown in his poor spelling and is probably due to Tyler not going to school since he was a kid. None the less, Tyler has proved himself time and time again to be a more than capable leader and expert martial artist, being able to match Fury, a being who has literally millions of years worth of combat experience, blow for blow. Additionally, Tyler was shown to be a decent in the arts of subterfuge, as shown in his stealthy assault on Sledges ship. Weaknesses: A bit simple-minded, his rivalry with Ivan can get in the way of his battles by the end of Dino Charge, very reckless, willing to fight strong enemies without even morphing. Feats: *Consistently dodges lasers, even when unmorphed. *Traded blows and nearly defeated several of Lord Sledges henchmen while unmorphed. *Kept pace with Ice Age, before even becoming a Power Ranger. *Completely 1 shot Ice Age, who could "Freeze the World". *Can cause volcanoes to erupt just by posing. *Worked up the courage to stand up to Bones, even after his bravery was literally ripped out of his body. *Is powered by the Energems, which "transcend space and time" and are consistently depicted as being the strongest weapons in the Universe. *Was strong enough to completely destroy Fury if he was given the chance, though he didn't go through with it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Final Strike:' A devastating finishing blow that almost always marks the end of a battle. The Final Strike can take many forms, often depending on what Zord powers he's able to use. For that reason, this ability is mostly reliant on said Zord powers and thus can't be used without the help of fellow rangers. Key: Unmorphed | Red Ranger | Red Ranger (Dino Super Charge) | T-Rex Super Charge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gun Users Category:Lava Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Leaders Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Power Rangers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Nickelodeon Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5